


Blue Skies

by OrangeBlossoms



Series: FEmslash February 2018 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Cynthia and Severa spend an afternoon together.





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting stuff for gen 2! Contains a slight reference to the drama CDs.

They are both dangling their legs over a cliffside, looking down into the valley below and the ocean of greenery that undulates into grassy plains. If Cynthia’s not afraid of heights, then they don’t bother Severa either. Cynthia is busy shaking out her boots over the expanse, pebbles from the nearby mountain trail falling and sometimes connecting audibly with the rock face. After a moment, she tosses them behind her, wiggling her toes in the air. Severa’s still irritated with her and the carefree smile she’s wearing like some kind of earned insignia jogs her memory as to why. 

“You idiot. I can’t believe you thought that gross, greasy man was Lord Chrom.”

She could’ve knocked Cynthia from her saddle during that battle with how furious she was at her for putting herself in such danger. Cynthia puffs up her cheeks in a pout.

“Well, it was so confusing coming back to this time and believe me, Mom already gave me a tongue-lashing.”

The whole uncertainty before they left their own world comes back to her and she’s not going to be one-upped by Gerome’s sense of what’s real even if the words taste too bitter as she’s saying them. 

“She’s not your mom. That other one isn’t either,” she says and maybe it really is too harsh. The way Cynthia’s eyes widen and her lips curl into a momentary grimace before she looks away confirms that she’s gone too far.

“I know that,” she murmurs, plucking strands of grass and shredding them, focusing on the minor destruction being wrought by her hands. 

Severa decides to change tack as she leans back, blowing her bangs off her face with a huff. 

“You’re just lucky we haven’t found Kjelle yet. She’d never let you hear the end of it.”

Cynthia’s face whips up at the threat, sudden worry lines creasing her forehead. 

“Oh gods, don’t let her know.”

“Pssh, like I’d care to talk to that meathead.”

She flicks the notion away, revealing her bluff. Cynthia’s eyes narrow, but she’s wearing that damnable smile again. 

“That’s not nice! Guess I’m gonna have to punish you, villain!” she shouts and the sound bursts into the peaceful setting, nature going silent in response. 

The grin says she’s happy enough to leave the earlier gaffe behind them and Severa is as well though she takes note of the blunder for future reference. Cynthia doesn’t understand the meaning of subtle as she demonstrates with hands that reach out to tickle, knowing full well it will put her on the fast-track to inviting Severa’s ire.

“Not likely, loser!” Severa growls in response as she gets up and distances herself from the drop in time to get tackled back into the grass with a gasp. 

There’s a brief scuffle and a shriek that Severa will deny if Cynthia ever brings it up. Her arms safeguard her stomach, but a leg flails out as Cynthia dances fingers across her sides. Severa flips her on her back and despite her determination to avoid the unwanted outburst, she’s still careful not to be too forceful. She chokes out an involuntary guffaw as her stomach is now exposed to assault before pinning the wandering hands into the grass.

In the end, it’s Cynthia who is giggling despite Severa not making a move to get her revenge. Severa moves back, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms before laying back in the grass next to her.

As they regain their breaths, Severa picks out a stray leaf from the tangle of red that contrasts brilliantly against the green carpeting the ground beneath them. This world is vibrant and there is a sharp pain that streaks through her at memories of a different time. She shakes her head at the thought, refocusing on crimson that’s just as vivid in this world as their original one. 

She had brushed her hair the first time they’d stayed up late talking, sternly giving Cynthia instructions on how to maintain it. Conversation had roamed into other territories and somehow they had both agreed to meet up again. Several days later they settled on another “once more” and so on and so forth until it became kind of a _thing_. She wasn’t quite sure what to call it besides weirdly nice (in defiance of all expectations), so as long as they sought each other out, she wasn’t going to be the one to stop it. Her thoughts are interrupted by a soft prompt to her side.

“Hey.”

She glances over and Cynthia almost appears asleep, but the smile is still there, if more serene. Cynthia cracks her eyes open to look back at her.

“What is it?” Severa asks and despite her tendency towards annoyance when it comes to seemingly inane inquiries, she’s content to humor her. 

“I like the color of the sky here.”

She narrows her eyes and shields them with a raised hand from the day’s brightness. There’s no crackling thunder that’s probably more noxious magic than any kind of natural phenomenon. The sky’s all blue as far as the eye can see, only broken by infrequent groups of fluffy clouds that promise sunny weather for the rest of the afternoon. 

“Yeah, me, too.”

If Cynthia’s holding her hand while they look up at clear skies, Severa doesn’t complain.


End file.
